Infectus
by Sekar.Nasri
Summary: Namun tidak ada seni dari sebuah hati yang tidak utuh, kan? ONESHOT.


_Basílica i Temple Expiatori de la Sagrada Família__._

Aku berani bersumpah bahwa pada awalnya, aku sama sekali tidak memedulikan rentetan kata berbahasa Spanyol yang terdengar merepotkan itu, sungguh. Aku tahu sebagai seorang mahasiswa jurusan arsitektur, nama tersebut harusnya menarik perhatianku—atau setidaknya dua kata di ekornya, sebab ia lebih lazim dikenal dengan nama yang cukup singkat tersebut. Tapi kau tahu selama ini arsitektur bukanlah bidang yang benar-benar ingin kudalami. Aku selalu punya keinginan untuk menjadi seorang pemain sepakbola yang hebat. Karena ternyata cita-cita tersebut tak sanggup kuraih dengan alasan satu dan lainnya, aku terpaksa mempersilahkan arsitektur masuk ke dalam hidupku (aku pun masih heran bagaimana caranya bidang ini tahu-tahu datang di depan pintu anganku). Jadilah aku, Yagami Taichi, dikenal sebagai si rambut besar ignoran yang tidak dapat diandalkan untuk lulus. Bahkan aku curiga teman-teman satu jurusanku sedang diam-diam mempertaruhkan kapan dewan universitas memanggil untuk mendepakku keluar.

Di kemudian hari, entah bagaimana, aku tidak sengaja melihat potret perwujudan frasa panjang tersebut—yang ternyata berupa sebuah katedral bergaya gotik—dengan lebih intens. Instingku mengatakan ada yang salah dengan bangunan tersebut, dan karenanya, rasa penasaran memicuku untuk menelitinya lebih lanjut di internet. Ternyata aku benar; _memang_ ada yang salah dengan bangunan tersebut. Katedral itu belum utuh—belum sepenuhnya selesai. Masih ada bagian yang tidak lengkap, juga fasad yang belum sempurna. Menurut sebuah sumber, hal ini dikarenakan sang arsitek (yang kurasa pernah disebut dosenku di kala aku sedang mencoba untuk tidur pada saat ia menjelaskan), Antonio Gaudi, mati di tengah-tengah jalannya pembangunan. Bisa dibilang, ini salahnya sendiri karena bekerja terlalu santai dengan alasan: "_klien saya tidak buru-buru_."

Apapun alasannya, yang pasti begitu aku melihat bangunan tersebut, aku merasa ada koneksi di antara aku dan gereja tersebut. Aku tidak tahu apa, tapi begitu telepon genggamku berdering, aku langsung mengetahui jawabannya.

Di layar telepon tertulis nama Takenouchi Sora.

(Hatiku sama seperti Sagrada Família; _tidak utuh_.)

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Infectus<strong>  
><em>story by sekar nasri – characters by akiyoshi hongo<em>

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

"_Apa yang membuatmu menjawab begitu lama?_"

"Maafkan aku, Sora." Aku menjawab pelan sambil tersenyum kecil—refleks yang selalu terjadi jika aku mendengar sopran tersebut menggaung di telingaku. "Tadi aku menaruh teleponku di tas—aku tidak bisa begitu mendengarnya."

"…_apa kau sakit?_"

"Apa yang membuatmu berpikir seperti itu?"

"_Kau terdengar tidak baik._"

"Hm? Tidak, aku baik-baik saja. Aku hanya sedang banyak…pikiran."

"_Aku terkejut mendengar kau, untuk pertama kalinya, punya banyak pikiran. Akhirnya pikiranmu sama besarnya dengan rambutmu._"

"Yeah, terserah apa katamu," —dan ia tertawa mendengar jawabanku. "Ada apa, eh?"

"_Dimana kau sekarang?_"

"Perpustakaan universitas."

"…_oke, sekarang aku benar-benar khawatir—kau benar _baik-baik_ saja?_"

"Hei, hanya karena aku nyaris tidak pernah terlihat sedang membaca buku, bukan berarti aku tidak boleh pergi ke perpustakaan, kan?"

"Well_, sebenarnya itu bagus karena kebetulan aku sedang butuh teman untuk pergi ke toko buku. Ada buku desain yang harus kubeli untuk keperluan kuliah dan yang lainnya. Kau mau ikut? Sekalian mengobrol juga. Kesibukkan kuliah membuat kita jadi lebih jarang bersua, kan? Ada banyak hal yang ingin kuceritakan padamu._"

"Tentu—kenapa tidak? Kebetulan sekali aku sedang tidak sibuk."

"—_atau pura-pura tidak sibuk?_"

"Bisakah kau hentikan lawakanmu tentang betapa malasnya Yagami Taichi? Aku sudah tahu—terima kasih banyak atas pengingatnya."

"_Sama-sama. Depan kampus, sepuluh menit lagi. Sampai jumpa._"

"Yeah, _bye_."

Kupijit satu tombol untuk mengakhiri konversasi sebelum akhirnya mendesah panjang. Kugulirkan iris cokelatku kembali menuju layar komputer. Di sana masih terpampang gambar Sagrada Família, masih dengan fasad-fasadnya yang tak lengkap dan mungkin akan bertahan pada keadaan seperti itu dalam waktu lama.

Tapi aku bertekad hal yang sama tidak akan terjadi pada hatiku. Aku harus melengkapinya.

Mungkin sekarang waktu yang tepat.

.

.

"Jadi, bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Aku?" Dengan nada retoris, gadis berambut merah itu bertanya. "Oh, aku baik-baik saja, kok. Hanya saja kuliah dan kesibukan lainnya membuatku sinting—kurasa aku sudah kehilangan akal sehatku. Kadang aku iri kepadamu yang bisa dengan entengnya tidak memedulikan urusan kemahasiswaanmu dan menjalani hidup dengan bahagia."

"_Well, life's short—make it worth._"

"_Worth_ dalam kamusmu dan kamusku beda, kau tahu?"

"Yang aku tahu, _worth_ versimu itu membosankan, Sora."

"Ya, ya—terima kasih atas pujiannya." Bersamaan dengan itu, ia membuka pintu toko buku dan melangkah masuk, sementara aku mengikuti persis di belakang. Hawa hangat dari pemanas langsung menjalar di sekujur tubuh, berkontradiksi dengan udara dingin Desember di luar sana. Sesegera mungkin aku dan Sora melepaskan mantel dan syal yang membalut tubuh, menyisakan kaus tebal berlengan panjang yang sedari tadi sudah bersembunyi dari terpaan angin menggigil. Sempat menyapa wanita penjaga kasir dengan senyum ramahnya, Sora akhirnya melangkah menuju rak di ujung ruangan dimana buku yang ia butuhkan terletak. Yang kulakukan hanya mengekor—kau tahu aku tidak begitu suka membaca buku.

"Hanya itu kesibukanmu?" aku melanjutkan konversasi yang tertunda sambil menyaksikan bagaimana ia memilih buku dan membolak-balik halamannya. "Kau tidak bermain tenis lagi?"

"Klubku tidak mengadakan kegiatan selama musim dingin. Memang kau masih bermain sepak bola dalam cuaca begini, Taichi?"

Sebuah cengiran lebar kuukir di bibir sebagai representasi jawaban yang tak terucap secara gamblang, membuat Sora berdecak dan memberikan tatapan cemas.

"Kau bisa sakit kalau terus-terusan main di luar. Perlu kuingatkan kalau ini musim dingin?"

"Biar saja. Kalau aku sakit, kan, kau akan merawatku."

"Jangan bersikap kekanak-kanakkan. Kau sudah dewasa, Taichi."

"Tapi _Mama_ Sora benar akan merawatku jika aku sakit, kan?"

Ia memutar bola matanya.

"Ya. _Puas_?"

Aku tertawa untuk menunjukkan rasa puasku. Asal kau tahu, sudah lama sekali sejak aku tidak tertawa lepas seperti itu. Terakhir kalinya—sejauh yang kuingat—adalah beberapa bulan lalu; kali terakhir aku bertemu dengan entitas mengagumkan di hadapanku ini. Waktu itu musim panas. Aku, dia, dan teman-teman lama kami berkumpul untuk bercengkrama bersama lagi. Aku mengisenginya, dan seperti biasa, raut wajahnya berubah kesal. Hanya dengan melihat air muka tersebut, tawaku langsung membuncah bagai hujan yang langsung turun dengan derasnya tanpa ada gerimis yang menyelingi. Itulah aku setiap berada di dekat Takenouchi Sora; aku merasa seperti diriku yang sebenarnya. Selain itu, ada perasaan yang begitu nyaman menyelimuti seluruh relung dalam hatiku. Hatiku terasa begitu lengkap.

—nyaris. Ada satu bagian yang belum melengkapi.

(_Kau_ membalas _perasaan_ku.)

"Sora, aku—"

"Oh, hei Taichi—lihatlah. Bagaimana menurutmu? Apakah sarung tangan ini bagus?"

Kuurungkan niatku untuk angkat bicara dan sejenak mendengarkannya. Kepalaku tertoleh kepada halaman buku yang kini tengah ditunjukkannya. Ada sebuah gambar sarung tangan berwarna biru muda yang sebenarnya tidak punya model maupun motif khusus. Sarung tangan itu terlihat biasa saja. Atau aku yang tidak peka terhadap nilai estetika suatu barang? Ck, arsitek macam apa yang tidak ahli dalam menilai bagus atau tidaknya suatu benda?

"Mmm—ya…bagus. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya meminta pendapatmu sebagai laki-laki," ucapnya, tersenyum sumringah. "Apa kau pikir Yamato akan menyukainya?"

Aku membeku. Kata _bodoh _terus-terusan bergema dalam diriku. Aku lupa; aku _sangat_ lupa bahwa gadis itu sudah menaruh perasaannya terhadap orang lain—spesifiknya, terhadap sahabatku sendiri. Meski ada nominal jarak yang cukup besar memisahkan mereka (berapa kilometer yang harus kau tempuh untuk mencapai Houston dari Odaiba?). Tapi entah bagaimana, mereka dapat tetap menjalani hubungan mereka dengan baik. Adikku saja kadang mendecak kagum jika topik pembicaraan mengenai relasi antara mereka berdua. Tiap kali mengatakannya, ia selalu bilang bahwa ia tidak sengaja dan tidak bermaksud untuk menyakiti perasaanku, tapi….

(—dan bagian yang belum terpasang itu terbang ditiup angin _begitu saja_.)

"Ya. Dia pasti akan menyukainya—percayalah."

Senyumnya melebar, makin membuatnya bersinar.

"Trims, Taichi."

(Sayangnya, sinar itu bukan untukku.)

Aku mengangguk kecil dan menunduk untuk menyembunyikan ekspresi pahit yang kurasa terlukis di sana, berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk berbesar hati dan tidak peduli dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi. Kucari distraksi terdekat, dan syukurlah ada buku arsitektur di balik punggungku. Maka aku segera berbalik, mengambil sebuah buku dan pura-pura membacanya. Ada sebuah hawa yang terasa begitu intens kemudian, dan tanpa menoleh pun aku tahu bahwa kini Sora telah menjejerkan tubuhnya persis di sampingku. Ketahuilah—itu membuat segalanya terasa lebih berat.

"Hei, bangunan apa ini, Calon Arsitek?"

Aku tersadar bahwa telunjuknya kini tengah menunjuk pada sebuah gambar di halaman yang kubuka. Detik itu, aku baru mengetahui bahwa terpampang sebuah gambar yang sama seperti yang aku lihat tadi di komputer milik perpustakaan. Tak pelak, aku tersenyum kecil, miris. Ingin sekali aku menjawab, _itu adalah hatiku untukmu, kau tahu?_

"Itu Sagrada Família. Sebuah gereja di Spanyol yang sangat terkenal karena pembangunannya belum selesai."

"Hm? Kenapa belum selesai?"

_Sebab kau tidak bersedia mengisi bagian-bagiannya yang tidak lengkap._

"Arsiteknya hobi sekali menunda-nunda pekerjaannya hingga ia mati. Ya, memang terdengar konyol sekali."

"Begitukah? Tapi gereja ini nampak bagus sekali. Jadi ingin melihatnya secara langsung."

_Kau selalu melihatnya—setiap saat selalu kutunjukkan kepadamu. Kau hanya tidak menyadarinya._

"Yeah, mungkin suatu hari. Saat kita ke sana nanti, bisa saja pembangunannya—yang sedang dilanjutkan—sudah selesai."

"Apa? Tidak, tidak—sebaiknya tempat ini dibiarkan sebagaimana mestinya. Justru ketidak utuhannya, ketidak sempurnaannya adalah letak seninya."

_Namun tidak ada seni dari sebuah hati yang tidak utuh, kan?_

.

.

Selayaknya Antonio Gaudi, aku kembali menunda pengerjaan Sagrada Família-ku.

Pria itu memang bodoh, tapi mungkin ia benar—bahwa semestinya pengerjaan ini tidak harus buru-buru. Mungkin sekarang memang bukan waktu yang tepat. Apalagi, satu bagian yang semestinya melengkapi kini tengah hilang dibawa angin. Terlebih dahulu aku harus mencarinya sebelum kembali menyelesaikan dan menyempurnakan konstruksi yang suci ini. Karena bagian tersebut amat esensial; tanpanya, ini semua takkan selesai.

Namun aku tak mau mengikuti kebodohan arsitek itu; aku takkan menunda hingga maut menjemputku. Sesegera mungkin setelah masa penundaan ini, aku akan kembali meraih bagian tersebut, memasangnya di tempat yang tepat. Suatu hari nanti, aku yakin Sagrada Família-ku akan selesai—hatiku akan utuh secara menyeluruh.

.

.

"Taichi? Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Yeah. Sudah selesai? Ayo pulang."

.

.

_Ya, suatu hari nanti._

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>owari<strong>  
><em>04.12.11 – 15:03 – 1576 words<em>

* * *

><p>.<p>

.**  
><strong>

**Author's Note:** Saya bertanya-tanya masih ada yang kenal saya apa enggak di fandom ini *tarik napas panjang* Halo semuanya, saya pulang :-h

Iya, saya tau saya lagi hiatus. Iya, saya tau harusnya saya belajar buat ujian matematika besok demi menghindari jalan "mengarang bebas" seperti yang saya lakukan di ujian fisika kemarin. Tapi mendadak kangen bikin fic dan tau-taunya nulis udah jadi begini aja. Saya tau kok ini abal banget, nyaris plotless. Tapi ah, sudahlah. Emang kayaknya tulisan saya gak bakal maju-maju ya. Kapan mau menang IFA-nya? *nyengir berdosa*

Dan ngomong-ngomong soal IFA, sebagai panitia, saya mengajak semua yang membaca untuk memberikan suaranya dalam polling Indonesian Fanfiction Award 2011. Coba klik profil saya dan lihat apa yang anda bisa temukan di sana. Majukan fanfiksi berbahasa Indonesia! ;D


End file.
